Monster Jam Triple Threat Series (2018)
The Monster Jam Triple Threat Series Tour 2018 was the fourth season of the More Monster Jam Tour. Triple Threat Central Competitors *Grave Digger: Tyler Menninga *Max-D: Colton Eichelberger *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *El Toro Loco: Kayla Blood / Macey Nitcher (Uniondale fill-in) *Scooby-Doo: Myranda Cozad *Soldier Fortune Black Ops: Tony Ochs *Megalodon: Trent Montgomery *Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Jack Brown Events #Nashville, TN: Bridgestone Arena #Kansas City, MO: Sprint Center #Milwaukee, WI: BMO Harris Bradley Center #Newark, NJ: Prudential Center #Uniondale, NY: Nassau Coliseum #Pittsburgh, PA: PPG Paints Arena #Baltimore, MD: Royal Farms Arena #Allentown, PA: PPL Center #Rosemont, IL: Allstate Arena #Grand Rapids, MI: Van Andel Arena Triple Threat East Competitors *Grave Digger: Brandon Vinson *Max-D: Jared Eichelberger *El Toro Loco: Mark List *Megalodon: Justin Sipes *Zombie: Ami Houde *Wonder Woman: Collete Davis/Macey Nitcher (Greensboro Fill-in) *Blue Thunder: Matt Cody *Monster Mutt Rottweiler: Cory Snyder Events #Birmingham, AL: Legacy Arena at BJCC #Greensboro, NC: Greensboro Coliseum #Hampton, VA: Hampton Coliseum #Washington, D.C.: Capital One Arena #Charleston, WV: Charleston Civic Center #Wilkes-Barre, PA: Mohegan Sun Arena #Cleveland, OH: Quicken Loans Arena #Richmond, VA: Richmond Coliseum #Providence: RI: Dunkin' Donuts Center Triple Threat West Competitors *Grave Digger: Krysten Anderson *EarthShaker: Tristan England *El Toro Loco: Armando Castro *Alien Invasion: Bernard Lyght *Pirate's Curse: Camden Murphy *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Cynthia Gauthier / Blake Granger (Fargo and Denver fill-in) *Megalodon: Travis Groth *Zombie: Tyler Groth Events #Salt Lake City, UT: Vivint Smart Home Arena #Tacoma, WA: Tacoma Dome #Sacramento, CA: Golden 1 Center #Spokane, WA: Spokane Arena #Fargo, ND: Fargo Dome #Denver, CO: Pepsi Center #Albuquerque, NM: Tingley Coliseum #Portland, OR: MODA Center #Tucson, AZ: Tucson Arena #Fresno, CA: Save Mart Center Overall Event Titles Central Nashville ''' *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Zombie *Event 3: Grave Digger 'Kansas City ' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Grave Digger *Event 4: El Toro Loco '''Milwaukee *Event 1: Grave Digger '' *Event 2: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 3: ''Grave Digger Newark *Event 1: Grave Digger '' *Event 2: ''Max-D *Event 3: G''rave Digger '' Uniondale *Event 1: Grave Digger '' *Event 2: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 3: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 4: ''Max-D '' '''Pittsburgh' *Event 1: Grave Digger '' *Event 2: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 3: ''Grave Digger '' *Event 4: ''Grave Digger '' '''Baltimore' * Event 1: '' Grave Digger'' * Event 2: '' Grave Digger '' * Event 3: Grave Digger * Event 4: Grave Digger Allentown * Event 1: El Toro Loco * Event 2: Grave Digger '' * Event 3: ''Grave Digger '' * Event 4: ''Grave Digger '' '''Rosemont' * Event 1: Grave Digger '' * Event 2: ''Max-D * Event 3: Max-D * Event 4: Grave Digger * Event 5: El Toro Loco * Event 6: Grave Digger '' '''Grand Rapids' * Event 1: Max-D * Event 2: Max-D * Event 3: Grave Digger * Event 4: Grave Digger '' * Event 5: ''Grave Digger '' 'East' '''Birmingham' *Event 1: Megalodon *Event 2: Megalodon *Event 3: Grave Digger ''Greensboro ' *Event 1: Zombie *Event 2: Max-D '''Hampton *Event 1: Grave Digger *Event 2: Max-D *Event 3: Megalodon '' *Event 4: ''Megalodon '' '''Washington D.C.' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Megalodon '' *Event 3: ''El Toro Loco Charleston *Event 1: Megalodon '' *Event 2: ''Max-D *Event 3: Megalodon '' '''Wilkes-Barre' *Event 1: Max-D *Event 2: Grave Digger *Event 3: Megalodon '' *Event 4: ''El Toro Loco Cleveland * Event 1: Max-D * Event 2: Max-D * Event 3: Grave Digger * Event 4: Grave Digger '' '''Richmond' * Event 1: Max-D * Event 2: Grave Digger '' * Event 3: ''Grave Digger '' '''Providence' * Event 1: Grave Digger '' * Event 2: ''Max-D * Event 3: Grave Digger '' * Event 4: ''Megalodon '' 'West ''' Salt Lake City *Event 1: Earth Shaker *Event 2: Pirate's Curse *Event 3: Earth Shaker Tacoma ' *Event 1: ''Earth Shaker *Event 2: Pirate's Curse *Event 3: Earth Shaker '''Sacramento *Event 1: Earth Shaker '' *Event 2: ''Earth Shaker '' *Event 3: ''El Toro Loco Spokane *Event 1: El Toro Loco '' *Event 2: ''Earth Shaker '' *Event 3: ''Earth Shaker *Event 4: Earth Shaker Fargo *Event 1: El Toro Loco *Event 2: Grave Digger '' '''Denver' *Event 1: Pirate's Curse '' *Event 2: ''Pirate's Curse *Event 3: Pirate's Curse '' *Event 4: ''El Toro Loco '' '''Albuquerque ' * Event 1: Pirate’s Curse * Event 2: EarthShaker '' * Event 3: ''EarthShaker '' * Event 4: ''Pirate’s Curse Portland * Event 1: Pirate’s Curse * Event 2: Pirate’s Curse * Event 3: EarthShaker '' '''Tuscon' * Event 1: Pirate’s Curse '' * Event 2: ''EarthShaker '' * Event 3: ''Monster Mutt Dalmatian '' '''Fresno' * Event 1: EarthShaker '' * Event 2: ''EarthShaker '' * Event 3: ''EarthShaker '' Points Total ''Competitions will award 8 points to winners of head-to-head racing with the runner-up getting 6 points. A loss in semi-finals brings 4 points and a loss in round one gets 2 points. The same holds true for Speedster competition in Triple Threat series. Elements such as timed racing, freestyle, wheelies, donuts and ATV racing will reward the winner with 8 points and points decrease in the finishing order (7,6,5, etc.) ~ Monster Jam The team with the most amount of points earned after the final show of their respective tours will each earn an automatic invite to the Monster Jam World Finals 19. Central # Team Grave Digger - 1493 # Team Max-D - 1289 # Team Zombie - 1027 # Team El Toro Loco - 1004 # Team Soldier Fortune Black Ops - 937 # Team Megalodon - 888 # Team Scooby-Doo - 734 # Team Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 528 East # Team Megalodon - 1042 # Team Grave Digger - 1027 # Team Max-D - 1020 # Team El Toro Loco - 865 # Team Zombie - 641 # Team Wonder Woman - 631 # Team Blue Thunder - 533 # Team Monster Mutt Rottweiler - 377 West # Team EarthShaker - 1203 # Team Pirate's Curse - 1049 # Team El Toro Loco - 1033 # Team Monster Mutt Dalmatian - 876 # Team Grave Digger - 857 # Team Alien Invasion - 804 # Team Megalodon - 656 # Team Zombie - 630 Trivia * On Triple Threat East, Blue Thunder was ran on the Iron Warrior chassis and Monster Mutt Rottweiler on the Higher Education chassis. * On Triple Threat Central, Megalodon was ran on the Razin Kane chassis and Monster Mutt Rottweiler on the FTI Torque chassis. * On Triple Threat West, Megalodon was ran on the Double Trouble chassis and Zombie ran on the Trouble Maker chassis. * This would be the first time the Soldier Fortune Black Ops and Wonder Woman trucks competed in the tour. * This would be the first time RKMT competed in the series. * Colton Eichelberger, Bari Musawwir and Cynthia Gauthier also competed at the Monster Jam World Finals 19, despite not winning their tours, while Matt Cody, Mark List, Kayla Blood, Krysten Anderson, Brandon Vinson, Collete Davis and Ami Houde competed at the Double Down Showdown * Buddy Tompkins was supposed to compete in the Central Coast with Megalodon. A few months after the lineup announcement, he went into an indefinite hiatus from monster truck racing, thus Trent Montomery drove Megalodon instead. * Due to size limitations, the Wilkes-Barre events featured Speedster oval racing instead of a donut contest. Category:More Monster Jam Category:Tours Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:2018 events